Daniel Pineda's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta: Song 5 - It's Great To Be An Engine.
Here is the fifth song called It's Great To Be An Engine in Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by Daniel Pineda. Cast *Casey Junior (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (as Thomas) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc (as Edward) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Agent Xyz (as Henry) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King (as Gordon) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Judge Richard (as James) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Scotty the Elephant (as Percy) *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Person 1 (as Toby) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 (as Spencer) *Blue & Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 1 and Person 2 (as Donald and Douglas) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (as Emily) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Insane Hank (as Duck) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 3 (as Rosie) *Jacob Pneumatic (An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 (as Boco) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 (as Oliver) *Jason (from Back to the Klondike) as Grogh's Henchman 3 (as Devious Diesel) *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Child 2 (as Bertie) *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator (as Sir Topham Hatt) *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 5 (as Mavis) Transcript *Oh yes, it's great *To be an engine *And go steaming along, *Puff puff puffing along, *Peep peep peeping along. *All the people waving *As you speed along. *Puff puff puffing along *All day. *We're all so proud to be *Famous engines *And travel through the countryside. *We're always brave when *There are hills to climb. *No mountain is too high! *Oh yes it's great *To be an engine *As you're steaming along. *Puff puff puffing along, *Peep peep peeping along. *Fly along the rails as *Your wheels go round *Whiz whiz whizzing around *All day. *It doesn't matter *Come rain or shine. *There are always things *For us to do. *And in the cold cold *Wintertime, *We're ready. *When you light the fire *And stoke the boiler *And we'll be there for you! *Oh yes it's great *To be an engine *As you're steaming along. *Puff puff puffing along, *Peep peep peeping along. *Feel the wind around you *As you push along. *Puff puff puffing along *All day. *As you're steaming along. *Puff puff puffing along, *Peep peep peeping along. *Fly along the rails as your *Wheels go round. *Whiz whiz whizzing around *All day. *Oh yes it's great *To be an engine *And go steaming along. *Puff puff puffing along, *Peep peep peeping along. *All the people waving *As you speed along. *Puff puff puffing along, *Peep peep peeping and *Puff puff puffing and *Steam around all day! Footage *The Reluctant Dragon (1941) *Dumbo (1941) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *Babes in Toyland (1997) *The Brave Engineer (1950) *Four Fabulous Characters (1957) *Good Morning, Mickey! (1983) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1999) *American Legends (2001) *Play Safe (1936) *Ivor the Engine (1958) *Little Golden Book Land (1989) *Chuggington (2008) *Dora the Explorer (1999) *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *Porky's Railroad (1937) *Ducktales (1987) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006) Category:Daniel Pineda